


An Open Letter

by cynical_cynicisms



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, logan sanders - Fandom, patton sanders - Fandom, roman sanders - Fandom, sanderssides, virgil sanders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, TWsuicide brief mention, sander sides angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_cynicisms/pseuds/cynical_cynicisms
Summary: Patton just wants to write a letter to a friend- why is everyone being so weird about it?





	An Open Letter

Hey V! It's been a while since I wrote to you- I hope you are doing okay! I've not been up to much, just the usual Patton punchlines! I did get a new job though! It's in a big library and I get to read to the kids! They're all so cute!! What about you? What have you been up to?

"Lo?"

"Yes Patton?"

"Do you wanna write to Virgil?"

"Patton, we've talke-"

"Please?"

"Sigh. Fine."

"Did you just say the word 'sigh'?"

"Maybe. Hand me the paper."

Greetings Virgil. I have to agree with Patton. It has been nearly a year since I last wrote to you. I hope life is 

Logan crossed out the last two words. 

that you are well. Excuse the mistake. It is hard to communicate with someone who- 

"Patton, I can't."

"At least finish the sentence!"

"Fine."

-someone who no longer lives with us.

"Thank you Logan."

"No need to thank me. I'm going to read in my room. Don't check in on me tonight. Good afternoon."

"Logan- if you need to talk to any-"

"I'm fine."

"... Okay, well, call me if you need anything." 

Logan smiled. "I will"

Patton reread all of what he and Logan had written. Tears started dripping down his face; he didn't even notice that Roman had walked in.

"... Hey, Patton?"

Patton perked up as soon as he heard him.

"Hey Roman! I was just writing to Virgil! Want to write something?"

Roman was hesitant. Patton picked up on it straight away.

"Please Roman, It would mean so much to-"

Patton paused.

"him."

Roman figured he had no choice and took the pen.

Well hello J D- lightful! (It's from Heathers.) How are you doing? I have been AMAZING! I have been cast in so many shows since you... moved out. Life has just been so theatrically brilliant! I hope you are okay. 

Roman sighed and handed back the pen before making an excuse to leave.

Well Virgil, as you can see, life has been pretty hectic here! Logan seems to be doing okay, but he's been isolating himself more. Roman has been distracting himself with show after show- He's tiring himself out!  
Anyway, we're coping. We miss you. We all wish you were still living here. I've been having nightmares of you being alone and unsafe. That's crazy, right?  
Well, it's time I signed off. I love you Virgil.  
I'll see you.   
Patton Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Patton sealed the envelope and kissed it. He put it into his bag, grabbed his keys, and got into his car. 

|~| Twenty minutes later |~|

Patton walked up to it, almost as if he had no control of what he was doing- like he was on autopilot.

"I love you."

Patton stood in front of it. 

"Okay, here we go."

Patton placed the letter on the grave, which read:

Virgil Sanders   
A beloved son, brother, and friend.  
1998-2017   
"Suicide wasn't the answer. It was my solution. The problem was me." 


End file.
